


Beldames and their habits

by siren_of_the_ocean



Series: Tim Drake AU's [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Coraline (2009), Justice League - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Tim Drake, Billy Batson Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Neglectful Parents, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_of_the_ocean/pseuds/siren_of_the_ocean
Summary: In the immediate aftermath of The blue button eyes.Tim has a talk with Billy and feelings are had."I never thought she would have escaped. Never" Tim explains. His eyes still blank as the ones on the doll.Billy steps forward next, shy and hesitant. He seems paler, almost skinnier than anyone had ever seen him. And Tim's eyes soften when he sees him.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake, Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Billy Batson & Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake & Raven
Series: Tim Drake AU's [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853161
Comments: 31
Kudos: 281





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some minor cursing to be had. I might expand on this with other ideas rather than adding other one-shot to the story. 
> 
> Unfortunately, this one is rather short.

No-one spoke. 

No-one knew what they would say if they did. 

After all. This teenager just told them all that his soul was almost stolen by a creature the entire league couldn't defeat. 

The doll still looking up at them from where Tim had thrown it. It's eyes, though blank, seemed to glow with malicious intent. 

Robin glaring at it doesn't even help, even as he picks it up and throws it across the room in a movement that nobody was supposed to see. Jason pats him on the back for the show of solidarity though, even as Cass smiles at him. 

Even the figure Tim represents at this moment, still dressed at Tim Drake-Wayne rather than Red Robin. It all boils down to it. 

Tim was in danger. He was being hunted by something dangerous and strong. And he was just a small child, or so they assumed. 

Bruce had stopped his typing, frozen since the announcement. Hal was tempted to poke him just to see if he could react. 

During the silence, Tim shed the yellow rain jacket, smiling down at it sadly for a moment before bunching it back up. Handing it off to Kon, he smiles before turning to leave. 

Jason is the first to recover, reaching over to grab Tim's wrist. "Hold on for a fucking second, Replacement" Jason starts before going quiet. He obviously doesn't know what to say either. 

"How old were you?" Barry asks, his eyes wide but clear of the confusion the others still hold. "I was around 8 at the time" Tim answers, his voice steady even as Diana lets out a broken curse. 

"The witch. Children are the hope of the world. And yet she takes them away?!" She demands, but Tim can tell she isn't directing it at him. No. Diana always had a soft spot for kids. Factor that in with superhuman powers and you get a very overprotective figure. 

"To be fair. We all thought that she was dead" Kon says, floating past everyone to pat Tim on the shoulder. "You knew" Superman states incredulously, as he stares at his son. 

"We did" Raven answers, resting a hand on Tim's shoulder. The three of them, a united front as they stare down the Justice League and the Batfamily. Yet, none of them budge. 

For a second, all they do is stare. Kon, floating slightly at Tim's right shoulder. Raven, standing at Tim's left but her dominant hand free. And Tim. Just. Standing there. His eyes blank and his posture perfect. A mannequin rather than a person. 

"I told them a few years ago. Raven joined up and well...everyone always says that it's like she can see into your soul. Kon was there, cause he always is, Bart too actually. But together, we concluded that She was either dead or stuck. I never thought she would have escaped. Never" Tim explains. His eyes still blank as the ones on the doll. 

Billy steps forward next, shy and hesitant. He seems paler, almost skinnier than anyone had ever seen him. And Tim's eyes soften when he sees him. 

"You need to eat. The 'wonders' She makes takes a lot out of you" Tim says, kneeling at Billy's side. As if summoned, Alfred appears inside of the elevator, a cart of food and drinks by his side "Yes it does seem Master Billy needs to eat" Alfred says as he comes to a stop. 

Barry is the first to reach the cart, of course but he's soon tackled off course by a yellow blur. Everyone in the room could see that as an opportunity, grabbing their snacks but leaving the majority of the food for Billy and Tim. 

After all, Billy seems so small at the moment. And Tim just ran across the city, dodging attacks and there was obviously a fight of some sort where they couldn't see. 

As the blur of Barry and the attacker spin wildly, a voice registers "Why didn't you call me? I would have gotten here sooner!" Bart's voice echoes around the cave. The speed makes it hard to decipher before Tim sighs heavily and Kon throws two cookies at the squabbling speedsters. 

Predictably, both of them stop immediately, each of them with a cookie in hand. Bart's already has a bite taken out of it, while Barry raises an eyebrow at Kon. Kon shrugs before grabbing another cookie. 

Tim, meanwhile, sits at Billy's side. The boy doesn't seem alright, Tim thinks. He came back after a fight, yes. And he was borderline in shock when it all ended but he didn't look quite as bad as Billy does now. Or he thinks so, at least. 

"Hey. You OK?" Tim asks, immediately berating himself after, since Billy did not look OK, nor should he be. " Alright. That was a stupid question. Hm. How are you feeling?" Tim asks instead. 

Billy slowly raises his head from looking down at his mostly full plate, only looking at Tim from the corner of his eye. Meeting Tim's eye, Billy's jaw clenches before he moves his plate to his side. 

Billy breathes slowly for a second before letting out a long, slow breath "I should have known" he says quietly. At that, his eyes dull, his posture deflating and his eyes shifting to his hands. 

"I work with the Justice League. I should have known that anything that's too good to be true, usually isn't. And in this case, it almost cost me my soul" Billy continues, eyes still on his hands. 

"I'm so stupid" 

At that, Tim's hand snaps out to grab Billy's shoulder. Physically turning him to face him, Tim makes sure to look Billy in the eye as he speaks "You are not stupid. She preys on children who want better. Children who still have some form of hope that things could get better. The fact that she went after you....It means that even though you see some of the worst things in humanity, you still have hope". 

Billy stares at Tim's eyes until Tim is the one to turn away "But. I am sorry. She probably only went after you because she was looking for me. All her victims do" Tim says, his eyes locked on the eyeballs still laying on the floor of the cave. 

"How. How did you get away?" Billy asks, his voice quiet and shaky. Tim stares at the bag for a second longer before looking back, staring ahead of him, as if looking back in time. 

"She made her pitch. Her offer, you know" 

Within a few seconds of Tim speaking up, Superman and Kon had gotten everyone to quiet down and listen as discreetly as they can. Jason just outright sitting down on the floor to his left, before Cass glares him into assuming a more stealthy position. 

"I even had a colour picked out" Tim laughs, the sound bitter and sorrowful. "But. I felt that something was wrong. I could just....tell. 

The neighbors, they were...nice. Attentive. But. There were details missing. Like someone had described the Mona Lisa to a child and then asked them to draw it. 

Batman existed outside of his civilian identity. Robin, the second Robin. He was almost...cleaner. Like he didn't have the potty mouth and he spent less time with the working girls. 

I know why now. She didn't know Batman's civilian identity so she wouldn't know to include it. She thought that I would like Robin more if he didn't swear so much, maybe spent more time with me. 

And don't get me wrong, I was so so happy. So enthralled that it took something major to wake me up from it" 

At this point, everyone is pretty sure that Tim doesn't even realize where he is. Or that the entire room is now listening to him, having given up on pretending to look busy. His eyes glazed over, his bottom lip clenched between his teeth. He looks. Almost like a child. 

"Batman doesn't kill. He doesn't" Tim whispers, eyes still unfocused. 

Batman startles immediately, his brows furrowing in question and concern. But Kon steps between him and Him, hands raised in a sign that says "Wait". 

"She wanted one last spectacle. One last wonder. A dramatic one, befitting of my life and situation. 

So she had her version of Harley kidnap me. The plan was for Batman to come to my rescue. Save me. But. It was already a spectacle so what's a bit more drama, right?" Tim's eyes tear before Bart rushes by at speed to rest a blanket over his shoulders. Tim seems to instantly and subconsciously curl into it. 

"Other Batman. He shot Harley. Point blank. Right in front of me. And then. And then he said 'that was for you, Blue' like nothing had happened. That's what broke the spell" Tim concludes. 

Billy stares at Tim, eyes wide "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" he starts before Tim interrupts. "Don't apologize. Your experience couldn't have been all that different" Tim says, a strained smile flashing over his lips. 

"After all. You somehow made her chase you into this world" 

All eyes now on Billy, he shakes his head "I didn't do anything special. The button thing was creepy and I just" he falters. 

"I was scared" 

"It was going to hurt, I knew it would. So I ran. Didn't think she'd chase me though" he continues, a self deprecating laugh falling from his lips. 

Tim leans to the side, opening the blanket wide to usher Billy in. They stare at the batcave wall together for a while before Tim lets out a little sigh. 

"You're a good kid Billy. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to go to a good school and make great friends and not have to keep secrets. You deserve it all. And I hope that all this hasn't taken that hope away from you" Tim says. 

He then stands up, leaving the blanket draping over Billy's shoulders and confronts the League about eavesdropping on private conversations and how to 'look less conspicuous and guilty, Hal'. 

Billy left reeling on the floor, a blanket over his shoulders and one thought in his head. 

How did he know what my Wonders were?


	2. Bats vs depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the family's turn to help Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a few commentors ask if Tim.is somehow linked to the Beldame, mostly because of the last chapter's ending line and I wanted to clarify in this chapter.

The dinner table was silent that night. 

Bruce staring at Tim, observing and studying. Which made Tim nervous and uncomfortable. This, in turn, annoyed Damian. Which led to Cass's frustration at the array of emotions. 

So Cass did the only thing she could think of to break the tense situation. She texted Dick that there was a family meeting. 

"Am I late?!" Dick came into the room running and yelling, swiveling around Alfred at the last second. He stood there panting for a moment, hands on his knees and bent over to attempt getting oxygen into his body. 

"For what could you possibly be late for, Grayson?" Damian asks, his eyes judgemental as he stares at his oldest brother. Who simply stands up, his breathing slowed and started to stretch. 

Elbows don't bend that way, Tim thinks with a wince. Tim is also the only person still looking at Dick. Everyone else knows that Dick's stretches aren't meant for normal humans and sympathetic pain was basically guaranteed. 

"There's a family meeting. I'm offended to not have been invited. How dare you" Dick deadpans, though his expression shows that he's actually genuinely hurt. "There is no family meeting" Tim says, his brows furrowed in thought. 

Dick frowns back at him before exclaiming "But Cass texted me!" before he falters, his brow going smooth as everyone turns to her. Her explanation comes easily enough "Called brother. Dinner tense. Need know too". 

"I need to know. Know what?" Dick asks, immediately turning to Bruce for an answer. Just like with Jason's death, Tim thinks, bracing himself for the fight to come. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Alfred preparing for it as well. But they're the only ones. Cass still looking for Dick to make the tension go away, even as the tension between him and Bruce builds. Damian observing with a frown, as Dick's knuckles tighten as Bruce's explanation goes on. 

It's bare bones. A short briefing of the kidnappings, the fight and the aftermath. But it's enough. 

Dick knows that one of his brothers went off to fight an unknown entity of unknown power alone. He knows that no-one called him while Tim was essentially missing. And he knows that no-one called him for the aftermath either. 

The situation is just a smidge too close for Dick to handle. So when he opens his mouth, he knows that this is going to lead to a fight. So does Bruce. 

But looking at Tim, at his downcast eyes, his plate still full though he's pushing the contents around to make it seem like he's eaten. It's his posture and body language that catches Dick off guard. 

Tim looks the same as when anyone mentions his mother, the same as when they're waiting for a perp to show or when they're waiting for someone to tell them whether a victim survived. It's waiting and dread. And it does not belong on Tim's shoulders. Not here. 

So Dick closes his mouth, pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "I'm not going to fight you on this right now. You should have told me. But I'm here now" he says, expression still one of exasperation. 

"We're having a movie night!" Dick declares, gathering Damian into his arms, even dodging the steak knife aimed to his arm. Cass stands along with Dick and aims to leave with them "Why did you call him?" Bruce asks, causing her to still. 

"Brother. Needed to know. Needed here" is all Cass says before grabbing the snack tray Alfred hands her. And now it's just Tim and Bruce left in the dining room, Alfred having moved to the kitchen. 

Bruce looks at Tim's eyes, still directed at the floor and the way his shoulders hunch in to make him smaller. He blinks for a moment before resting his hand on Tim's shoulder, steering Tim out of the room and toward the media centre. 

In the room, Cass had somehow gathered a small mountain of blankets, while Dick wrestles Damian into a blanket burrito. It's a sweet scene. Domestic, Tim muses, even as Damian aims a nerve strike at Dick. 

"Cuddle pile!" Dick yells a second later, giving no time to react before he grabs Damian, still cocooned, a lax and happy Cass and a Tim that's too tired to fight. Within seconds, all three of them are pinned under Dick's body weight as he goes limp. 

At least he kept Cass between us, Tim thinks, Damian looking like he's thinking the same. "So what are we watching?" Bruce asks, as he settles into his arm chair. 

Dick hums for a second, his face mushed into the couch cushions "Tim's choice" he eventually decides. Causing Tim's body to tense slightly with anxiety before Cass squeezes his hand. 

"Tt. Fine. Drake may choose the program to start this night with" Damian says, sounding disdainful as he considers it. But he does not fight. 

Thinking for a minute, Tim runs over his favorite movies. Star Wars is always an option, though Godzilla might be a bad idea. "Kubo and the two strings" Tim says, not even thinking much about the choice before he verbalises it.

Kubo. Stop motion animation. A good story about magic and family and forgiveness. And nothing that could remind Tim of his fight earlier. A good choice, Tim decides, patting his subconscious on the back. 

"Alright. I'll pull it up" Bruce says, selecting the movie. Tim relaxing as the first few lines start. 

"If you must blink, do it now" 

Tim drifts along the lines of consciousness, the movie playing in the background. Dick's body heat seeping along his legs and across his torso, combined with Cass's body heat to his left. The blankets draped over them and the pillows piled high enough for them to see over it all. 

All in all, very comfy. Too comfy to move, even when the movie ends. 

Tim can hear Bruce pick up Damian and carry him upstairs, his protests quiet and sleepy. Cass stands up under her own power and basically marches to her room. Dick goes to pick up Tim, hands wiggled under his body. 

"Hm" Tim says, as an attempt of speech, prompting laughter from Dick. "You awake Timmy?" he asks, poking Tim's cheek. "No. Not awake. Asleep. Carry me" Tim says, hoping that he sounds sleepy enough that he can play it off as subconscious. 

Dick slides another hand under Tim's knees but it brushes a burn mark from the earlier fight. "Shit" Tim says, now fully awake, sitting up and drawing his leg closer. Tim hadn't noticed the burn earlier and thus, it hasn't been treated. 

"Tim? Timmy? You alright?" Dick asks, his hands raised in a soothing manner. Tim breathes through the last bit of pain, swallowing thickly as he nods. "Yeah. Just a burn. Should be minor" he dismisses but it only causes Dick's brow to furrow. "Should be? But Bruce said that Alfred took a look at you earlier?" Dick asks, obviously concerned. 

Tim breathes for a second before he extends his leg back outward, going to get to his feet "I didn't realise I was injured there". 

Dick stops him from hobbling to the corner of the room, forcing Tim to sit back down and fetching the first aid kit himself. 

Lifting Tim's pantleg, Dick could see a small burn wound. About the same size and shape as a skewer but it seems to be burnt badly. "Looks like a first degree burn, luckily but it is in an uncomfortable spot. You should keep an eye on it" Dick says as he slathers cream and bandages the whole thing. 

Tim is staring at him as Dick looks up "Thanks" he breathes, looking down at his leg. And Dick knows that Bruce had told him the story but he wanted it to come from Tim. "Hey Timmy?" Dick eventually starts. 

Tim hums back at him, his throat clicking. "What happened? I mean...Bruce said that the other mother goes after children with bad childhoods and I get how you were singled out as a victim but...what happened?" Dick asks, trying to meet Tim's eyes. 

Tim bites into his lip, trying to stifle the words that want to flow through. But this is Dick and even though there is still some bad blood between them, Tim always adored Dick. He can also feel eyes watching him. One from the stairs and the other from the kitchen. Alfred and Cass. 

"She sends a doll first. One that looks like you. I...I thought that my parents had sent me a gift for once so I took it everywhere. Black hair, my usual clothes but with a raincoat. Black buttons

The doll spies on you. Takes note of your greatest wants and needs and desires, which it reports back to her. And she constructs a world for you, based on that. A world that will make you happy. Make you want to stay. 

On average, each child gets 3 wonders. 3 things or places that make up their world. 3 things that they wished for back in the real world. 

When I got there....all I wanted was a family. So she made my family better. She was attentive and warm and kind, all the things that my mother wasn't. Jack didn't exist, as far as I can tell. Probably better that way. 

But she also built...well...this" Tim says, gesturing around them. "The manor, with you and Bruce and Jason and Alfred. She sent me come visit. And it was awesome. You guys were so happy and Jason was probably my best friend. That was my first wonder.

The second was Gotham. Just snippets of Gotham where I could see the sights and photograph the Bats. And it got better. Cause the Bats saw me. They spoke to me. Robin even carried me home one night. 

The last" Tim managez before his throat closes up. He glances at Dick, worried but all he sees is sadness and concern. Sincerity. "The last was a circus. Haly's" Tim says, watching Dick's shoulder stiffen but his eyes are still so kind. 

It draws tears to the surface of Tim's eyes "Your parents were there, performing. They were alive and happy. You even came to watch them perform" Tim continues, waiting for Dick to snap. But he doesn't. He just continues watching Tim with kind eyes. 

"They...They welcomed me backstage and introduced me to everyone. Let me pet the elephant" A small smile draws onto Tim's lips then. It's quickly replaced by Tim's lip between his teeth again. 

"It was all fake though. Other Dick wasn't Nightwing. Didn't know he was supposed to be. Tonight's fight just...reminded me, I guess." Tim says, excusing. 

"You had to see it all again?" Dick asks, not quite keeping the horror out of his voice. Tim shakes his head immediately "No. She knows that I won't be tricked. She didn't change her world. But it had to be something. So I saw....I saw the world that she created for the last child" He doesn't want to verbalize it. Doesn't want to say his name. 

Dick frowns for a second before his expression clears "Billy". Tim ducks his head in shame. It wasn't his place. He wasn't supposed to see that. It was a huge invasion of privacy. "Yeah. That's how I knew what to say to him. I saw his world and his wonders". 

Shame crawls down Tim's back, his fists clenching his pantleg. But Dick stops him. "I'm sorry you had to do this alone back then and I'm sorry that you had to do this alone today" Dick says sincerely, removing Tim's hand from his clothes to hold it in his. 

"I'm sure that Billy understands. He won't blame you. Just like I don't blame you for having some fun with my parents and me. Even if we weren't really us" That rips a choked gasp from Tim, his throat closing once again. 

Cass materializes by his shoulder to hug him over the couch, settling her weight down on Tim in the way she knows he likes. Alfred materializes a second or 2 later with a handkerchief. 

All Tim can do is smile at the 3 of them. His family. Or a part of it anyway. Damian and he might not always get along but they're still family. And Bruce always was a better father than Jack. 

So as Dick drags Cass over the back of the couch to initiate another Cuddle pile, Alfred skillfully evading his grabs, Tim smiles. 

All he wanted in his life was a family. The other mother had given him 2, since the bats and the Wayne's are the same. But now. Now he had so many and they all cared for him. 

He could see it in the way Cass snuck a hand over his shoulders, in the way Dick was still holding him and in the way Alfred was looking at him. But he could also feel it, the way Damian was so protective of his pets but let Tim borrow Ace. The way Bruce sometimes looked at everyone, like he was worried they'd disappear the second he looked away. 

He could feel it in his heart.


	3. Robins and dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jason's turn for the emotional spectrum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that Jason does swear in this.

The emotional drain was starting to become apparent on Tim. Obvious. Whether it was the borderline permanent eye bags, the bad posture or the tear tracks. 

The discussion with Billy had drained him but last night's discussion with Dick had made it so much worse. Billy, at least just needed reassurance. Dick needed an explanation as well as reassurance. 

Tim also used it to apologize to the Other Graysons through Dick, but who was checking. 

But Tim could feel that it isn't over yet. He'd comforted the victim, made him feel better. He'd reassured his family but in his bones, he could feel something else was coming. 

That something knocked on his bedroom window the next day. 

Jason. Of course, Tim should have known. Tim glares at the window through blurry eyes as another knocks sounds out through the room. He's going to be insistent then, Tim thinks. 

A groan falls from his lips as he rolls out of bed, falling to the floor in a tangle of blankets and sheets. Laying there for a second before another knock sounds out, Tim hisses out "I just want to sleep. Is that such a hard concept? Jason better have brought coffee". The knocks on his window continue, prompting Tim to stand and open the latch of the window, inputting his security code to make sure they aren't electrocuted. Though Jason would have deserved it. 

Jason swings through the window, dressed in civilian clothing and holding a bag "You look like death" he comments upon seeing Tim. Honestly, Jason probably wasn't wrong. The bedhead with the leftover tear tracks he probably had, along with the bags under his eyes and the fact that he still couldn't see? 

Tim probably looked more like a zombie than Jason did after coming back from the dead. Scratch that, definitely looks more like a zombie, Tim thinks as he takes in Jason's appearance. 

When Tim just continues to stare at him, Jason raises an eyebrow "You awake?". Tim's eyes narrow in a sleepy approximation of his usual glare "Definitely not awake then" Jason concludes as he unpacks the bag out onto Tim's desk. 

If he has to shove some paperwork and what looks like a car part or bomb out of the way, Jason doesn't comment. "You're lucky I brought-" Jason says, brandishing a cup of coffee from one of Tim's favorite breweries, only to be interrupted when Tim snags the cup from him mid-sentence. 

The coffee vanishes within seconds, Tim attempting to prepare himself for whatever is coming. Which means imbibing coffee. Whether he can taste it or not. He's just hoping that it has a high enough caffeine content to wake him up. And fast. 

Jason blinks at him, not sure how to react to Tim's probably unhealthy coffee habit. He evidently decides to ignore it, along with the pit in his stomach. He came here for a reason, after all. 

"So. Now that you have your hit, I have questions. Or rather just one question" Jason says, sitting down on the desk chair. Tim follows suit immediately, pulling the blankets away from him and settling down on the bare covers "Ask away". 

Jason keeps his eyes locked on Tim and his posture "You said that I was in your little dream world. Robin too, though less of a sailor mouth", Tim nods at that. He'd told the entire league that, he just didn't expect it to be such a fuss. Especially for Jason. 

"I want to know why"

Why? Why what? Tim doesn't understand so he frowns at Jason, making it clear that he doesn't get it "Why what?". Jason glares at him before starting to growl "Why I was in your dream world, stupid" Jason demands and Oh. Tim understands now. He thinks so, at least. 

Jason doesn't think he did anything worth remembering, didn't think that Tim would want him around at all, let alone in the world that was crafted specially to cater to his deepest wants. So Tim lets the words spill from his mouth. Anything to get Jason looking less vulnerable. 

"Jason. You saved people. You were Robin. But more than that, you cared. You cared so much." Tim starts, prompting Jason to stare at him in silence. "You check up on the working girls. You brought snacks for the street kids. You comforted victims of abuse even after the abuser was taken away. 

You were my hero"

Jason's eyes had widened as Tim spoke, his jaw clenching in denial. Tim wanted that expression off of his face. 

"You saved me, you know" Tim continues, looking down at his hands. He can feel Jason staring at him, watching and waiting. 

"In her world. Other Robin and Other Jason were different people there. But Robin took me home one night, when I was too tired to trek all the way back. Jason recommended books and food and stories. It was...nice. 

But you were also the first one to tip me off that something was wrong. Neither Other Jason or Other Robin swore. Other Robin didn't visit the working girls. Other Jason didn't have that...spark. The one that makes you so...you. 

I ignored it, at first of course. 

I was so happy that I had a family. I was ready to trade anything for it. So when She sat me down at dinner and said that I could stay. That she only needed one thing, I almost said yes on impulse. 

She explained the buttons. That I had to have my eyes replaced with buttons. And it didn't stop me. I barely even faltered" Drawing his legs up to his chest, Tim bites his lips. He doesn't want to look at Jason. Doesn't want to see the revulsion in his expression. But it also means that he can't see the concern flooding Jason's features.

"I even asked her to change the colour of the buttons. Blue, like my eyes, you know. That's why the dolls for the other kids had blue eyes. But Other Jason interfered before she could go through with it. 

He said that I should have one more night on the town, like a bachelors party. And She knew she already had me. So she did the Harley thing." The shiver over Tim's spine does nothing to hide the horror in his tone. 

"I can still see it, you know. Harley Quinn standing over me with a mallet. She looked so sad. And thinking back on it, it was the cruelest thing She could have done. 

I mean Harley Quinn. The girl Joker brainwashed into becoming his sidekick. The girl that was controlled by him for years. The girl he saw as a puppet, expendable. And then She takes her and makes her into a literal puppet. A puppet to get killed off. 

I think Harley knew. She knew that she was going to die. I don't think she could do anything about it, though. She seemed so...resigned.

And then Batman came" a shudder rocks through Tim's frame, prompting Jason to sit down next to him, an arm thrown over Tim's shoulders. "Batman came and killed her. And I knew then that I couldn't stay. 

I ran

But the Other Mother, she followed. And everything fell to pieces. Without her attention and need to keep everything perfect, everything started...glitching. 

The Wayne's became their public personas more than their real selves. The flying Graysons became corpses with broken bones. The Bats became hunters, rather than vigilantes

But in all that, something snapped. I think She was so focused on controlling Batman that Robin slipped through her fingers. 

He helped me. He saved me. Not only did he turn against Her and Batman but" a long, slow, shuddered breath "I was trapped. There's only one way into and out of her world. The door. 

She was there, waiting for me. I couldn't get to the door, you know. Not past her. And. Other Robin looks at me. Just looks me straight in the eyes and says 'Run' before he threw himself directly at her" At this point, Tim is in tears, sobs caught in his chest, remembering his friend. 

Jason's arm tightens around his shoulders, squeezing Tim and drawing him closer. Still not speaking. 

"She tore him to shreds" Tim admits, hands shaking. 

"I barely got out. And when I got to this side of the door, I locked it. Made sure that She would never hurt anyone again. Obviously, that didn't work" Tim laughs, the sound bitter. 

The next few seconds are spent in silence, neither of them sure what to say. Not here and not now. And then Jason's mouth starts speaking, almost without his permission. 

"You know" Jason starts "I probably would have done the same" he says, sounding wary "If I saw a little kid about to have his soul stolen, I would have jumped at her". And that doesn't make it better, Tim thinks, remembering Other Jason slowly losing everything that made him Jason. Remembering Robin losing colour before he turned to Tim's side and then being torn to ribbons and stuffing, his screams quiet through the door. 

"You shouldn't" Tim says, voice hard as he can make it. Jason shakes his head, sighing at Tim "We were friends, right? And that's what friends do". 

At that, Tim's sobs start shaking his shoulders. The tears rushing down his cheeks. Because they aren't friends. Not really. Not here. But Tim always held on a faint hope that maybe. One day, Jason would turn around and call him his name, rather than replacement. That Jason and he could be like Other Jason and Tim were. But real. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry" Tim babbles as Jason holds him. Before, there would have been tension. After all Tim had replaced Jason and Jason tried to kill Tim. But in that moment, Tim didn't see the Red Hood beating him black and blue. He saw Other Jason, the boy who bought him the time he needed to realise the ruse. He saw Other Robin, who sacrificed himself for Tim to live. He saw Jason, who holds him through his sobs as he mourns 2 friends that never even existed. 

And Jason? Jason sees the young boy who brought Batman back from the edge of an abyss. The boy who has repeatedly forgiven him for his attacks. The only Bat who never criticized Jason's methods. 

Maybe. Just maybe, we can still be friends, Jason thinks.


	4. A Beldame's end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has friends. And they're always willing to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that emotional exhaustion is actually a thing. And if you experience it, please contact a friend or relative if possible.

That's enough, Tim thinks to himself. 

He's tired. So so tired. Especially after the talk with Jason. 

Sneaking out of the manor is easy if you know how. And Tim spends a lot of time planning and learning. To him, it's the easiest thing. 

So he makes it to his room and does the only thing he can think of to help. He calls Kon. 

"Hey Kon"   
"Hey Tim. You good?"   
"I need a pickup. From the manor"   
"I'll be there in 5" 

Kon doesn't ask questions, thankfully. Tim knows that he wouldn't be able to explain the heaviness of his limbs, the way his eyes feel tired but his brain buzzes like a bee trapped in a windowsill. Moving but unable to go anywhere. 

He knows the sensation well. He just doesn't know how to make others understand the feeling. Luckily, he doesn't have to. 

When Kon arrives at the manor, he knows better than to land on the roof, choosing to hover just outside the window. As Tim taught him to do when sneaking Tim out. 

Taking a deep breath, Tim grabs his overnight Titans bag and steps out into Kon' hold. Steady as ever, Kon slings the backpack over one shoulder as he tugs Tim into a hug mid-air. 

Tim, of course, can't help but lean into it, dropping his forehead to rest on Kon's leather-clad shoulder. Thankfully, he hadn't chosen the one with the spikes. 

"Titans tower?" Kon asks, knowing that Tim wouldn't speak unless he had to. When Tim gives a nod, Kon shifts his grip around Tim, still keeping his head on his shoulder. 

Taking off is usually an experience. Especially with Kon. This time, however, Kon makes sure to keep his speed even and he travels slower than he usually would, not wanting to disrupt Tim. 

It's only Kon and Bart at the tower, usually. After they came back from the dead, they weren't sure where else to go. Cassie had her parent's house and Themiscera. Gar had his house with Raven. Usually Ravager would be there with Blue Devil but they'd managed to get places to live as well. 

Kon's landing, in other words immediately summons Bart, the super glaring him into submission as he opens his mouth to yell. Seeing Tim though, stops him. They both know what he needs when he's like this. 

Bart rushes ahead to grab extra blankets, pillows and other soft things. As well as snacks. Meanwhile, Kon and Tim walk down the stairs in silence, Tim leaning slightly into Kon's side. 

"All set up" Bart says quietly, drawing back the blankets to reveal a veritable nest of blankets, pillows and a few stuffed animals. Setting Tim down, however becomes an issue. 

Usually, Tim treats physical affection like a treat. He would like some but he doesn't need it. When he's emotionally exhausted, that guard drops. He no longer feels like he has to hide that he needs touch. Not around Bart and Kon, where he feels safe. 

So they give him all the affection that he needs. Tim clinging to Kon as he tries to put him down is nothing new, so Kon gives in, falling down next to Tim. Next thing they know, the cover is pulled back over them, with Bart on Tim's other side. 

They both know that it'll take him 5 minutes to start getting antsy. He knows it too, which is why he brought a switch console, 5 books and a few other activities. 

Tim isn't offended. He knows that Bart needs constant stimulation and that cuddling like this just isn't enough to keep him happy. Bart also knows that Tim will enjoy Bart just being there, laying with him. 

Once they all get comfortable, with Tim's head resting on Kon's chest and Bart's legs tangled with his, Tim speaks. 

"I think I killed her"

The other 2 don't speak, don't react. They know that if they interrupt him now, he won't talk about it at all for a while. They need to let him talk at his own pace. 

"We were fighting. She managed to get in a few decent hits. It was...harder this time. So many more eyes. And it wasn't even in my world. But. I almost lost. Again" 

At that, Kon can't help but tighten his grip around Tim, dread swirling in his gut at the thought of his friend dying in some unknown land. They wouldn't even get a body. 

"When I got out, I was so happy. So relieved. And. I guess I was angry. At her. But at myself too, cause I let this happen. I should have killed her the first time"

Bart goes to refute that, only to be stopped by Tim's next statement. 

"I blew up the door. Well the wall. All of it, really."

Tim let's out a small strangled laugh before finishing "Drake manor now has an open plan living room and She no longer has a door to use". The raw pain in his voice...Bart drops his book, turning to give Tim all of his attention. 

"I'm sorry you had to do that. I'm sorry I wasn't there, or I would have gone with you. I'm sorry you had to do that alone. 

But it wasn't your fault"

When Tim goes to argue, Bart holds up a hand to stop him. 

"It wasn't your fault. You were a neglected kid, targeted by a monster that lured you into another world. But more than that, you did your best to stop her. You risked your life and soul to save the kids the first time around and you did it again this time. 

I am so proud of you"

The second Bart says the last words, Tim breaks. Tears start flowing down his cheeks, silent as always even as his shoulders shake. 

"I am so proud of you. I love you and trust you. You two are my best friends and I would do anything for either of you. So to see you put yourself down like this is painful to me. It isn't about me though. You feel this way. You're allowed to express your feelings, Tim. Just know that this wasn't your fault" Kon continues, running a hand through Tim's hair as Bart presses closer. 

"I love you guys too" Tim says, the first words since leaving the manor. It draws a smile from them both as they settle back down. 

Another day, they will address Tim's survivor's guilt. Another day, Bart will spend an hour calming Tim down after he goes through the pictures of the missing kids. Another day, Kon will find him stock still in the kitchen, staring at a sewing needle someone had accidentally left behind. 

But for now, they all revel in the knowledge that they care about each other. That they'd be missed. That their friends love them.


End file.
